


Sunflowers

by Amaichi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dont know why i published, Fucking rip, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Shitty Writing, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaichi/pseuds/Amaichi
Summary: "Hey Seven...Is it too late to say 'I love you'?"





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know like.... don't expect much from this because it's just me being upsetti and writing a small and bad one shot instead of writing my essays-

Eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he gripped his pencil tightly, Yoosung intensely stared at the papers and textbooks in which had laid out in front of him, on one of the library tables. The blonde, for once, had decided to study for his classes. Well, he had used to study a lot when he was younger, but, after his cousins death, he had dropped all his effort into his studies and went into some sort of isolation for a while, which led him into playing the game 'LOLOL', for that was a distraction for him from thinking about his cousin, Rika, 's death. He only had recently started to go back to school and attend all his classes. There was a reason for him, that he has been attending his classes. A reason that he would never let go of. Looking at the letters imprinted onto the glossy white sheet of paper, he ran his fingers through his hair, a little stressed out since he couldn't really understand what the textbook was saying. Oh did he regret not listening to his professors lectures on the things that he was studying for. All he saw was graphs, tables, diagrams, and cycles that made completely /no/ sense to him at all. What the heck were these anyways? Why were they even important for him to learn anyways? What would they help him with in life?

Letting out a heavy sigh, the blonde male stacked his papers together, throwing them into his folders connecting each paper to its rightful class folders, then placed it into his backpack, in which he unzipped beforehand then zipped afterwards. After that, he exited the public library. Taking a turn, as he went for a few blocks, it was only 10 minutes later that he had reached his destination. The supermarket.  
Going through the auto-generated doors, Yoosung immediately went to the snacks section, where he got a bag of Honey Butter Chips, and towards the vendor where he got Dr.Pepper. He then made his way towards the mini florist/flower section that they usually had in supermarkets, and bought a bouquet of sunflowers. Sunflowers. They were special. Special in his own words. The blonde male went up to the cashier, paying up for what he bought, and thanked the employee, as he then set off to his final destination for the day.

Standing in front of a neatly carved piece of stone, Yoosung placed the Honey Butter Chips, the Dr.Pepper, and the Sunflowers down next to it, on the ground.  
Plop.  
Plop.  
Blinking, he squinted up at the sky, as droplets of water plopped itself onto his facial features and clothes.  
"..........Haha." The violet eyed male chuckled dryly, as he looked at the ground with his bangs covering half of his face. How ironic. The heavens may have been crying. What a day, for it to be raining. At least it would cover up his tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks though.  
On the tombstone, with small and neat letters carved onto it, read:

 нere lιeѕ ѕaeyoυng cнoι  
06/11/19ххーхх/хх/20хх

"Hey Seven.. I miss you. I'm going to school now, like you wanted me to. I'll be getting my veterinarians degree soon." A soft and steady voice came out of the college students lips, as the raindrops only gotten worse. "Haha. I guess you won't be here to see me graduate again, huh? Like how it was in high school." He gave a bitter laugh, as tears ran down his face non-stop. Did you know... that a sunflower symbolizes more than just a plant? The sunflower is the Greek symbol of Clytie, who turns into a sunflower after grieving over the loss of her love. The mythological symbolism here is that Clytie is always facing the sun, looking for Apollo's chariot to return and she might be joined again with her love. 

"Hey Seven...

Is it too late to say 'I love you'?"


End file.
